Darkened Exodus: Evangelion
by Dark Eva
Summary: *COMPLETE* Final chapter. Shinji lays helpless in hospital and is visted by Rei and Asuka who reveal what they really think of him. The final battle between the Evas and the new Angels begins and Asuka finds her strength in another. Asuka / Shinji.
1. Impact Aftermath Choices made

Darkened Exodus: Evangelion Prologue:  
This story starts directly after Third Impact ends and follows on from the EoE movie. I've not screwed with the past plot line (And if I have, please e-mail me and I'll correct it as soon as I can).NOTE: Care has been taken to ensure character realism! Oh, Evangelion belongs to GAINAX and not me, Enjoy!  
  
Author's Rants: This is my first Eva fic I'm a really big fan of the series and I hope you'll enjoy reading my fics as much as I enjoyed writing them. Please remember I'm open to suggestions on the fics at all times,  
Dark Eva ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:1 Impact Aftermath  
  
The tide had come in .And the Lilith blood washed against Asuka's feet. She quivered a little from the sensation she felt through the plug-suit (Lemon writers, back off!). She looked over her shoulder and saw Shinji removing a familiar looking cruisifics from a make-shift wooden cross. She tried to get to her feet, she noticed the bandages wrapped round her left arm. She removed them and felt her arm, not a scratch or scar to be seen .She stood herself up and walked over to Shinji.  
  
The sky was painted red and the Lilith body continued to sink into the ocean. Shinji was still facing the cross, Asuka came up behind him. She extended her arm outward and slowly moved it forward to touch his shoulder; she stopped just before she reached it.  
  
"Do you think they're all o.k. Asuka?" Asuka snapped her arm against her waist and walked around to face him.  
  
"How the hell should I know, Dunkopf! You're the one who saved the world." He was glad she still had her sarcastic tone, he smiled and walked away from her, clutching Misato's cross.  
  
"Weirdo."  
  
Muttering this she saw Shinji looking at the ocean and shaking, she walked over beside him.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine; Misato, PenPen, Rei -"  
  
"Not Rei."  
  
"What do you mean?" She saw tears falling from his face; he was pointed across the blood red ocean. Asuka looked up and saw the half of the giant Rei's head sink, slowly into the water.  
  
"Oh God." She covered her mouth with her arm and fell to the ground, crying. After a brief moment of weakness she dried her eyes and stood up straight. Shinji was still crying. She grabbed his arm, he turned round and she looked into his blood-shot eyes.  
  
"If you cared for her, you wouldn't cry. Do you think that's what she would want?" He shook his head and dried his eyes.  
  
Asuka turned away from the head and tried to find something to say." I have a question, where the hell are we?"  
* * *  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:1 Choices made, consequences given  
* * *  
  
"I'm still here."  
  
"Indeed you are"  
  
"... But why"  
  
"Who knows? He left to be with her."  
  
"I know, I think that was his plan from the start"  
  
"We should go and see who else has returned."  
  
After a brief pause, commander fyutsky and Dr. Akagi left Commander Ikari's office and proceeded down to the ruined command centre. Whilst walking down the corridor, Ritsuko noticed the bodies of her NERV colleagues; she couldn't tell the difference between their blood and the bakelite liquid Misato had released in the base.  
  
"So they choose death, arrogant bastards." She thought as she walked through the corridor. They entered the command centre. Ibuki was sitting at her console, but her to friends weren't.  
  
"Status!" The commander yelled. Ibuki wiped the tears from her eyes and started typing on her console.  
  
"..two pilots, Asuka and Shinji, no Rei."  
  
"No there wouldn't be, get whatever staff you can and get our systems running, and doctor - go into the MAGI and restore the primary drivers."  
  
Ritsuko stared down at the three MAGI computers. She cast her eyes over to the large grey box marked "Casper". She pushed her glasses up her face a little. She walked down the long stairs leading to the three super- computers. She stopped in front of the Casper computer terminal. She smiled down at it as she removed the entry hatch. She crawled in at began repairing the systems.  
  
"Hello again, mother."  
  
***  
  
In the dark corner of the third cranial NERV, a woman lay on the floor, reborn.  
  
"Goodbye Kaji, I'm glad I got to see you one more time, but they need me here, my consionous won't let me do otherwise."  
  
Misato rose to her feet and put on her jacket. She flicked her hair over her shoulder and went to find her friends.  
  
***  
  
"NERV and their children have stopped the instrumentally project, they are holding all the cards."  
  
"Indeed, we must commission Germany and China to create the next production models."  
  
"Agreed" The obelisks of SEELE, still marked sound only, hovered in their black room, they were missing a few members.  
  
"And Keel?"  
  
"He would not return, we must move on, NERV will be ours or be destroyed. If we are creating new Evas we will need pilots, what has the Marduk organization said?  
  
"They haven't found any new third level candidates; we will be informed when they do."  
  
"Good, then all is under way, and maybe this project will not be a total waste." "What do you mean?"  
  
"Look at these readings at impact point."  
  
"My god."  
  
***  
  
After finding their way back to the city, Asuka and Shinji found their way back to their home. They took the stairs as the elevator was broken. They got in, the bell rang and they begun their ascent. There was an awkward silence between them. They remembered the people they saw on their way home. Confused and scared, this was how they acted to start with, them some started returning to their homes and third impact became a strange dream to them. This disturbed the two pilots, Asuka especially as she went through all that agony and people didn't even thank her. Shinji just walked on by, paying no attention to the civilians that were reborn. Asuka looked round at Shinji as he walked passed the people, she wondered why he didn't stop to help, to comfort them, or her. The bell on the elevator rand again, both children got out and approached the apartment door. The door slid open and the pilots walked in, everything was the same. Same floor, same chairs, same table, same fridge that Misato kept her fifty gallons of beer. Shinji slid open one of the doors, PenPen was lying in his bed, sleeping. Shinji gave him a little push; he woke up and turned round to face Shinji. He smiled at the little penguin and stroked his coat; PenPen tilted his head a little to the left and wondered why all this affection was being lavished on him. He curled back in his wicker basket and resumed his sleep.  
Shinji left the penguin alone, he closed the door as he left the room, he turned round to speak to Asuka but found she was gone.  
  
"Asuka." He said softly, but no answer. He went through to the room in which they used to sleep. She was also sleeping. Shinji gathered his things and put them back in the room which was originally his. When he had rearranged the room as he wanted, he went through to the kitchen to get a soda. He drank it quickly, he crept quietly across the house to his room, he was just about to close the door he heard a voice:  
  
"It's yours for tonight, but if you are thinking on keeping it I will end you."  
  
Shinji smiled at the red headed girl threatening him. He closed the door and slipped into his bed. At the point were the real and dream worlds meet, Shinji Ikari muttered three words.  
  
"Good night Asuka."  
  
*** Yay first chapter finished, thanks for reading and please review. The next chapter is coming soon and hopefully it will be a little longer. Bye, Dark Eva. 


	2. Memories A gift from Liltih

Darkened Exodus: Evangelion Author's Rants:  
Hi readers, thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter I've received some really good suggestions about where to take this fic (especially from Keyblade). Anyway here's the next chapter R&R! By the way .... I do own a multi-million dollar anime corporation, that's why im sitting here typing fanfics on my prehistoric, windows95 laptop, I think not! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:2 Memories  
  
The Third cranial NERV testing facility, eight forty-two p.m., Dr. Akagi presses some buttons on her computer. She remembers he recent visit to her mother.  
  
"Hello mother." She said coldly as she stared at the control port for the Casper MAGI computer. She took her screw diver and drove it in the metal hard. Once she had finished removing the screws she brought out the laser cutter to remove the outer shell of the control port. She smiled arrogantly has she sliced through the sheet of metal, exposing the wires.  
She them began clipping several groups of wires together.  
  
"Why mother, why!?" She said as she yanked the wires out the port.  
  
"How could you choose him?" She stopped dead. She tilted her head as if the computer was talking to her.  
  
"You stupid bitch! He'd never love you, it's only her he'd love, you stupid, stupid, bitch!" She rammed the wires back in the port and sealed it up tight. She scrambled out the hatch, as she was about to close the door, one of the notes on the Casper computer caught her eye. She picked it up. It was all crumpled up, and it had a bid red cross through it. Dr. Akagi read out the Kanji written on it.  
  
"Ritsuko"  
  
"You stupid bitch."  
  
"Dr. Akagi, Dr. Akagi."  
  
Ritsuko shook her head and tried to concentrate on the reactivation trial.  
  
"Is everything O.K Dr.?" Said Ibuki.  
  
"I'm fine, just memories, bad memories." She looked through the window and saw the newly repaired Unit 1, the shoulder and arm plates weren't completely repaired and looked like they'd been duck taped on.  
  
Asuka was sitting on a computer console, waving her legs back and forth. She felt a little weird sleeping on her own the previous night, although she wouldn't admit it, she found comfort in the little boy that slept next to her. She knew however Shinji was so happy when Misato walked through the door last night.  
  
She just strolled through the door as if nothing had happened. She was little surprised to find the flat empty and she almost tripped over Asuka's sleeping body. Misato crept through the apartment and silently opened Shinji's door. She saw him, lying serenely in peaceful sleep. She stood for about thirty minutes just staring at his body. When she realized how long she'd been standing there she went to close the door, as she was just about to close it, she heard a familiar voice from across the room.  
  
"I'm glad you came back."  
  
"I know, I'll see you in the morning."  
  
Shinji closed his eyes and went back to sleep. Misato closed the door and turned round to find Asuka staring at her face.  
  
"Glad to see you're sticking around." Asuka gave the biggest smile she could manage. Asuka turned round and went to bed. Misato smiled, she only had one more roommate to greet. She slid open one door, to find her PenPen sleeping in his wicker basket. She gave him a little push; he woke up and turned round to face her. She gave him a smiled and patted his head. PenPen tilted his head and thought to himself.  
  
"Twice in one apocalypse." She them turned round and left him to rest. She went into her room and got changed for bed. She slipped under the covers and placed her head on pillow.  
  
"I'm home."  
  
Misato to was in the control room, remembering. She was watching Unit 1 in the test room. She worried about the pilot inside it. The pilot himself was worried.  
  
Shinji sat inside the entry-plug, cold and alone. He thought about the third impact and the experiences he'd gone through. But most of all, he thought of Rei. He couldn't shake the image of the Lilith Rei's body sinking into the ocean, it made him shiver. "Shinji, we are going to start the Eva activation trial, are you ready?" Dr. Akagi's voice echoed through the entry-plug. He stayed silent, he had to think about his answer, and finally he said "I am."  
  
"Good, activate Eva!"  
  
All the people in the room were watching the control board, which had little red switches clicking together to become green ones.  
  
"Approaching absolute boarder line."  
  
Shinji's entry-plug filled with LCL. He found it stranger then usual, the yellow liquid invaded his lungs and now he no longer needed to breathe.  
  
"0.3, 0.2, 0.1, 0. --- Something's wrong! "Ibuki was typing furiously on her console.  
  
Dr. Akagi rushed over to the command port and tried to make sense of the readings.  
  
"It's rejecting him, cut the power!"  
  
Misato ran to a small glass box marked 'Emergency Power Cut'. She drove her fist hard through the glass, cutting her hand badly. She grabbed her hand trying to stop the bleeding, she look through the window, the Eva was moving.  
  
"Why the hell is it not stopping?" Misato screamed.  
  
"It's switched to internal power, its got five minutes left in it's internal battery!"  
  
The Eva started ripping its restraints right out the walls, it howled a long harsh growl and it then came to see the window. It started smashing into the window with its fist, crushing the protective barrier. The glass however was still holding, barely.  
  
"Shinji." Misato pressed her hands against the glass.  
  
"What's wrong with you, Third Child?" Asuka hopped down from the console. She looked through the glass. The Eva grabbed it's head and started groaning in pain.  
  
"Shinji!" Asuka thought.  
  
Five minutes had past and the Eva lay n the floor, silent, Dr. Akagi got to her feet and started typing on the control port. Something came up on the screen. Ritsuko stepped back her face frozen.  
  
"The pilot's gone."  
  
"What!" Misato yelled "That's impossible."  
  
Misato ran over to the command port and shoved Ritsuko out of the way, she tried to bring up the visual feed from inside the entry-plug. A small square appeared in the centre of the screen. All the people in the room crowded round it, but all they saw was an empty chair, then the picture fizzled away.  
  
"He's gone."  
  
***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:2 A gift from Lilith  
  
***  
  
"Hello Shinji."  
  
"Mother."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But how your or am I -"  
  
"Shhhh." She placed her finger on his mouth.  
  
"Is father with you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Where am I?" Yui smiled at her son. They were floating a sea of LCL. Shinji looked around there was no land in any direction.  
  
"You are with me." Shinji smiled back at his mother.  
  
"But you are needed there, you are a champion."  
  
"No I want to stay with you, please!" Yui sighed and drifted away from Shinji.  
  
"Mother!" Shinji started crying.  
  
"I'll see you soon, my champion."  
  
"No ---"  
  
Shinji's eyes opened he was in the Entry- plug. His tears mixed with the LCL. He smelt the blood stronger than before. In the command centre, the internal feed came back and they saw Shinji, Misato smiled and sighed.  
  
"Get him out of there." Dr. Akagi yelled. Ibuki then ejected the entry-plug and the mechanical arm took out the chair. Shinji was lying in the chair eyes open, but not responding to his friend's calls. Finally he got up from the chair and walked down the hall to the dressing room. He removed the plug-suit and threw it into the corner of the room.  
  
"What did you see in there?" Misato stood at the door way.  
  
Shinji sat on the bench hiding his head in his hand. He heard her voice and raised his head to face her.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Misato looked down on the boy, she knew he was lying.  
  
"If you say so."  
  
*** "Germany and China have finished they're Eva's."  
  
"And what of the pilots"  
  
"All six pilots have been located three in London, two in Germany and one in Tokoyo.3."  
  
"Excellent we will launch in three days from Brussels and infiltrate NERV."  
  
"Agreed."  
  
The Obelisks of the SEELE organization disappeared into the darkness. On the floor was a tiny black device that, unbeknown to SEELE was transmitting a signal. On the receiving end, Commander Fuyutsuki had been listening intently to the conversation. He picked up the phone and began dialing, it rang for a while then someone picked up.  
  
"Major Katsuragi, we have a problem."  
  
*** Woohoo, hope you liked the second chapter. From the next chapter the action really starts to pick up. Chapter three will be up in about 2 days. R&R. Dark Eva. 


	3. Countdown to destruction 1 Mother's wor...

Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
  
Author's rants: I'm feeling the need for a celebratory 'Woohoo'! Three whole chapters, be warned faithful readers, this fic could go on for a while. And also, to answer Magius' question, the incorrect spelling of Asuka wasn't intentional, on my copy of the directors' version of the series, when the subtitles are on it spells her name 'Auska' or 'Asuska', it's weird, I know. Anyway I corrected the mistake in this chapter and I'm gonna go back and fix it in the previous chapters. Enjoy! Dark Eva  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:3 Countdown to destruction 1  
  
***  
  
Third Cranial NERV, briefing room. Commander Fuyutsuki was standing at the head of the table. He stood; his face was hard and serious. Major Katsuragi was the only one who new what this was all about, but even so, the expression on the commander's face unnerved her. It reminded her allot of the late Commander Kari's face.  
  
"I'm sure you all want to know why you're been brought here." The room filled with nods and quiet yeses.  
  
"We have intercepted transmissions over a low band frequency of the SEELE organization's conversations an -" Asuka rose to her feet.  
  
"SEELE. Those bastards, so how are we going to attack them? " Asuka smiled at the prospect of a battle, she had obviously forgotten that they'd hardly even finished gathering up the pieces of her Unit 2, never mind beginning the repairs to it.  
  
"We won't be attacking, they will be coming here. They have constructed six new production model Evangelions, we are guessing they'll all have S2 engines similar to the Eva series units you fought prior to Third Impact." As he spoke, Asuka sank back into her chair. She remembered her battle her battle with the Eva series drones and what they did to her and Unit 2, she didn't want a repeat of last time, but she couldn't let them know she was scared.  
  
"Piece of cake, just show me where to hit." Asuka hoped that would confirm to the others her confidence.  
  
"Until we have Unit 2 operational, you won't be hitting anything, Shinji will be our primary attack force." Asuka scowled and pouted at the commander. Shinji, sat in his chair, he didn't want to go back in the Eva.  
  
"But sir, I wasn't able to synchronize with the Eva, how will I fight?" Shinij looked pleadingly at the commander, hoping this excuse would get him off piloting Unit 1.  
  
"Then you will try again until you can synchronize!" Shinji wasn't used to Fuyusutsuki's voice being so angry. Shinji sank further back into his chair and frowned. Misato saw this and stood up.  
  
"With all due respect sir, Shinji has endured a lot, wouldn't it be a good idea t---"  
  
"Enough! They are bringing six Evas, even with unit1, Shinji will need a sync ratio of well over 212% to beat all six, and he'll need unit 2's assistance. This is war, there's no room for weakness!  
  
"Gendo" Dr. Akagi thought to herself as she walked round to the computer screen to present her report.  
  
"We have a little less than three days to get our defenses ready. SEELE has told the JSSDF that we initiated third impact and so the Japanese government has approved their attack. We will have to defeat the six Evas and if possible retrieve there parts, now that we're considered an enemy of Japan, they've cut our funds."  
  
"And how exactly are we going to keep this place running without any money? We can't live by Eva alone." Misato said angrily.  
  
"Very true major, Ibuki."  
  
"Thank you Dr , we have discovered secret funds that Commander Ikari left to us in the event of his death, the total amount will be enough to keep NERV running for a least a year."  
  
"At least that's one problem solved." Misato sat back in her chair.  
  
"Indeed, now Asuka, you will begin image training immediately, just because your Eva's not functional doesn't mean you can get out of shape." "No problem commander." Asuka gave the commander a little salute before sitting back in her seat.  
  
"Good, pilots, Major, you are dismissed. The rest of you, I need Unit 1 ready for a second activation trial tomorrow."  
The room slowly emptied until only Commander Fuyutsuki was left. He sat alone at the head of the table. He rocked back and forth in his chair. He was thinking of Gendo, and how he came to acquire that huge amount of money. Did he know that Third Impact would fail, or were these funds for something else? He got up out of his seat, as he was just about to leave the room, he turned round and gazed across the empty place.  
  
"Am I pushing them too hard?" He stopped and waited for an answer, no sound was to be heard.  
  
"No harder than you'd push them." The commander laughed. He left the room and went into his new office.  
  
***  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0.3 Mother's Words  
***  
  
PenPen was raiding the fridge, he found the usual beer and instant curry Misato was infamous for serving to guests, uuuhh. PenPen let out a long sigh and returned to his little room, beer can in hand. Just then the door burst open, Shinji, Asuka and Misato walked through to the living room. They clumped down on the sofa and chairs.  
  
"So Third Child, is the little baby scared of his activation trial?"Asuka laughed. Misato whipped her head round at the red head.  
  
"Shut up Asuka, leave him alone."  
  
"Hmmpf" Shinji sat n his chair, happy that Misato was sticking up for him. He thought back to the activation trial and what his mother had said to him. After thinking on it for he decided not to spend any more time fretting over the event. If he didn't think about it, maybe it didn't happen.  
  
Misato got up of her seat and stretched her arms.  
  
"Anyone for my instant currey?"Misato said encouragely.  
  
"Noooooo" The two pilots screamed. Asuka turned round to Shinji.  
  
"If you keep that mad woman away from the kitchen you can have the room, deal?" Asuka whispered as Misato put on her 'Kiss the cook' apron.  
  
"Please!"  
  
Shinji thought it over for a while and said yes. Asuka let out a sigh of relief. Shinij got up and told Misato he would do the cooking.  
  
After dinner Misato and Asuka went into the living room to watch their soaps. Shinji decided to leave them alone and go straight to bed. He got changed and slipped under the covers. He felt himself drift off into a sleep. Something roused him though; it was his bedroom door opening. He looked over the covers to see Misato walk over and sit at the end of his bed.  
  
"Shinji."  
  
"Yes Misato"  
  
"I need to know what you saw in the Eva during the activation trial." Shinji gasped and turned his head away from Misato. He couldn't tell her.  
  
"Please Shinji." He drove his head deeper under the covers and covered his ears. He waited for a while till she went, but she didn't move a muscle. He realized that he would have to tell her. He took the covers away from his head and faced her.  
  
"I saw, my mother, she said she would see me soon, I didn't understand." Misato's expression was bleak. She put her hand on Shinji's shoulder to comfort him.  
  
"It's O.k." Misato left the room. She closed the door behind her and went into her purse. She racked through it until she found her cell phone. She dialed a number and placed it to her ear.  
  
"Yes commander, it was as you expected. Yes he will be ready for tomorrow. Goodbye sir." She closed the cell phone and put it back in her purse. Misato Katsuragi then went through to her bedroom and good into her bed. As she lay there she thought to herself:  
  
"Yui, what are you up to?" Misato tossed and turned in her bed for a while before eventually getting to sleep.  
  
***  
  
R&R. Chapter four is about half way completed so hang on for a while. BYE! 


	4. Countdown to destruction2 Clouds gather...

Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
  
Author's Rants : Hi all, sorry about the long time since I last updated, between exams, work and stuff I've been finding it hard to make time for this fic (I'm sure other author's can identify). This is the last of the "Introductory chapters" as I call them, so after this we get into some major action and romance. So enjoy! Dark Eva!  
  
***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:4 Countdown to destruction 2  
  
***  
  
"Ready Third Child?"  
  
"I'm ready"  
  
The two giant Eva units lunged at each other. Asuka swiped at Shinji with her progressive knife but Shinji dodged and punched her in the face. Unit 2 swirled to the ground crashing through some buildings as it came to a stop. Inside the Entry- Plug, Asuka was leering at Unit one through her view screen.  
  
"Lucky punch Dunkopf, but everyone's luck runs out."Unit 2 got to it's feet and stood 'En guard' with it's Prog knife. Shinji pick up his rifile and fired a volley of shots at Unit 2. Asuka maneged to deflect some of the bullets with her knife but sustained damaged to her left arm.  
  
"You Swinehunte" Asuka leaped at unit 1 and pinned him on the ground, she began belting him with a flurry of fists. Inside Unit 1, Shinji was feeling the Eva's fist smash against his face. He needed two do something quick, he noticed Asuka had dropped her Prog Knifr, he picked it up an drove it hard into Unit 2's side. Asuka sqelled and fell backward unto the ground. She pulled the knife out her side and red LCL gushed all over the ground. She covered the wound with the Eva's hand.  
Unit 1 rose to it's feet and ran over to unit 2 in an atempt to knock Asuka over, she saw this coming though. She dropped backwards and used the Eva's legs to flip Shinji over so he crashed through the bridge. She grinned evily in the Entry-Plug. she picked the knife and walked over to unit 1's mangeled body.  
  
"Luck's run out, Third Child." She stabbed Unit 1 in it's core, LCL spewed from it in every direction, Asuka laughed coldly, she drew the knife and drove it into the core again and again.  
  
"O.K that's enough" Ritsuko yelled.  
  
The simulation ended. The room went black, and Asuka and Shinij stepped out of their simulation Plugs and walked over to Ritsuko. The doctor was reveiwing the data from the battlem she saw the two pilots standing befor her.  
  
"That was good you two. Oh Asuka, go a little easier next time."  
  
"That's boring!"Asuka flicked her red hair in Shinji's face and walked off in the direction of the changing room. Shinji stood silent and eventually gave out a long sigh.. Ritsuko noticed this, she pushed her glasses out her nose a little and looked Shinji up and down.  
  
"Why didn't you finnish her?" Shinji stood silent and shocked.  
  
"I--I---I didn't want to hurt her." Ritsuko smiled a little as she heard Shinji talk. Shinji walked of to the male half of the changing room. Ritsuko stood reading through the countless sheets of paper, once she skimmed through them all she walked over to the control terminal where Ibuki was sitting, alone.  
  
"You know, the new technical staff will be arriving any day now,"Ritsuko said cheerily "mabye it won't be so lonely around here for you?"  
  
"Maybe." Ibuki gave out a long sigh and resumed her work. Ritsuko was getting really worried about her, she never seen her act this way, Dr. Akagi theroised that there must be some deeper, more emotional reason behind her behavour. Ritsuko turned round and saw Shinji leaving the changing room, wearing his useal shirt and jeans.  
  
"But she wasn't afaird to hurt you, was she."Ritsuko thought to herself.  
  
***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:4 Clouds Gather Only To Burst.  
  
***  
  
In the vast vaccum of black, the members of SEELE were deep in conversation.  
  
"Are we ready for the strike on NERV? asked one of the obelisks.  
  
"Indeed we are" another replied "By our lastest calculations they won't stand a chance aginst our six Evangelions" he laughed, bearing a posh English accent.  
  
"Have the pilots been properly breifed?"  
  
"All Eva pilots have been fully trained, with excellent results. Espeically the pilot from Tokoyo-3."  
  
"I expected as much, she will be there undoing"  
  
The obelisks of SEELE laughed in unison. Finally the symbols that read 'SOUND ONLY' disappeared and the holographic images of the remaining eight members appeared.  
  
They were older than before, there skin was wrinked and bone white. Moreover they'd become more machine than ever.One of the members even had half his face covered with circuitry and wires. There laughter ceased and the being at the head of the council, put on a serious face.  
  
"Let us begin the strike on NERV, and let us reclaim the power of God, EVANGELION UNIT ONE!!!!"  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
I know this chapter was really short, but I felt it was appropreate for the story line, ny way I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter and if all goes well, the next one should be up very soon. Bye! Dark Eva! 


	5. Destruction The Woman who said I am I

Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
  
Author's Rants: Hi all, again sorry about the long time between updates. Well this is it the big battle sequence you've all been waiting for (Haven't You?). Oh and I do own Eva and if anyone says different I'll set my attack squirrels on you, MWAHAHAHAHA *gasp* HA. (Beware the squirrel!) Enjoy! Dark Eva!  
  
***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:5 Destruction  
  
***  
Thrid Cranial NERV, second command facility. Commander Fuyutsuki and Major Katsuragi stood ready at the commander post. Ibuki was typing furiously making sure the two Evas were in top condition. The two pilots were already loaded in their Entry-Plugs. The newly rebuilt Evagelion Unit 2 had a shiny new red paint job which Asuka was particularly proud off. Shinji still found the smell of blood in his Eva stronger than ever, but he didn't tell anyone. Suddenly the 'ALERT' signals started going off.  
  
"What's happening?" asked Misato.Ibuki took a deep intake of breath before she spoke.  
  
"Six Evangelions approaching from the New Makashira area." A nervous expression filled Misato's face. She turned round to see what the commander thought only to find him staring at the map, looking for something.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"Get ready to launch on my mark." The commander said coldly.  
  
In new Makashira six giant Evangelion units trampled over the land. Three of the units were dark purple and bared a similar resemblance to unit1; two units were silver and had the German military crest of their right arms. The final Eva was orange and blue with the same shape as Unit 0. They quickly broke the twenty-two layers of defensive armor. After penetrating the Geo-front the six surrounded the pyramid.  
  
"Proceed Captain."  
  
"Yes sir, Eva launch!!!" Misato screamed.  
  
The two Evas sped up the launch tube and landed outside the Pyramid. The six enemy Evas circled round them and drew their Progressive knifes.  
  
"Ready Third Child."  
  
"Let's do it."  
  
Units 1 and 2 drew their Prog knifes and started slashing at the enemy units. The two German units tried to pin down Asuka but she was too fast, using her Prog knife she severed one of the German units in half and took his Prog knife then started brawling with the other. Shinji was having to contend with the three dark purple units who were dominating him. He managed to shoot one in the eye with his rifle, LCL spilled down the Eva's face. The damaged Eva tried to cover its wound; Shinij took advantage of this and finished the Eva off with his Prog knife. He picked up its severed head and threw it at one of the remaining to purple Evas.  
  
Asuka was having problems with the second silver Eva. It stabbed her in the leg with its Prog knife and punched her to the ground. Inside the Entry-Plug Asuka was livid.  
  
"Ashluke!!" She cursed. She through the Prog knife she'd picked up at the enemy and it impaled it in the core. No was her chance. She leaped at the Eva and pinned it on the floor. She stabbed it repeatedly with both Knifes until the Eva went silent. Shinji had finished off the last purple unit. The both turned round to see the final Eva unit standing still. Asuka opened a channel to unit 1.  
  
"What's up with this one?" Asked Asuka curiously.  
  
"I don't know be careful Asuka."  
  
"Aren't I always?" Before Asuka could attack, to everyone's surprise and Asuka's shock the final enemy unit detached its umbilical cable and sank to the floor.  
  
Inside the command centre, Dr. Akagi was looking at the readings from the battle.  
  
"These production models have no internal battery supply, interesting." Misato turned round to Ritsuko  
  
"What about the pilot?" Commander Fuyutsuki spoke for the first time in a while.  
  
"Retrieve it!"  
  
***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:5 The Woman Who Said "I am I"  
  
***  
  
The first division clean-up team had finished clearing up the mangled Eva parts that ere scattered round the Geo-Front. The last thing that was left was the untouched Eva unit that hadn't attacked. Dr. Akagi and Ibuki spent many hours trying to hack into the Eva's systems to try and eject the Entry-Plug. No success so far.  
  
Asuka and Shinij were in the apartment, watching T.V. Misato was in her chair stroking PenPen.  
  
"Misato, what's going to happen to the Eva unit and the pilot?" Misato put PenPen on the floor and faced Shinji.  
  
"The pilot will probably be arrested, as for the Eva; if Ritsuko and Maya can hack into its systems we'll use it as a back-up."  
  
Shinij didn't seem too happy with this arrangement. Misato's phone started ringing; she answered it and began talking. About three minutes later she put down the phone.  
  
"Come on you two the Eva has been hacked there going to extract the pilot now"  
  
***  
  
"Those blasted children and their Evas have foiled our plans again!" Yelled one of the SEELE obelisks.  
  
"You are so narrow minded" Replied another. "We have what we went for."  
  
"Explain."  
  
"Our objectives were never to destroy NERV but to give her back to them. In doing so the Dead Sea Scrolls have been reset and our scenario has been inverted."  
  
"Which means --?"  
  
"Exactly." The SEELE obelisks laughed together.  
  
***  
  
"The Entry-Plug has been ejected." Ritsuko, Shinji, Asuka and Misato all rushed over to the Plug. It was Shinji however that got their first. He opened up the Plug and peered inside. Inside he saw a young girl lying in the Plug, barely conscious.  
  
"Ikari." Shinij's eyes welled up with tears as she spoke.  
  
"Rei."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------------  
  
. Yay! Viva cliffhanger endings! Next chapter will be up soon. R&R!!! Bye! Dark Eva! 


	6. Rei IV Asuka, heart of stone?

Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
  
Author's Rants: Apologies for the ridiculous amount of time I've spent on this chapter. Anyway we've had some action now it's time for a l'il romance. Also I don't Evangelion / GAINAX so no more law suits, please ? Enjoy! Dark Eva!  
  
***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:6 Rei IV  
  
***  
  
Rei stared blankly at the grey walls of her apartment, she had came back here a little after being extracted from the Evangelion Unit known as Omega Eva. She had refused to be questioned or interviewed by Commander Fuyutsuki and simply said she wanted to go home, her apartment being her definition of home.  
  
"I am here for the first time, but I know this is not the first time". She stared around at the piles of trash and dirty clothes. She remembered the time Ikari had cleaned her apartment for her, the memory even made her blush. But then she realized they weren't her memories, they were someone else's or at least another body's. She got up from her bed and walked out her apartment.  
  
She didn't know were she was going exactly, only that she had to go. She walked down a route of roads, got on a train and got of again and started walking. All this was done without a single thought on the part of Rei. On her way, she saw a young couple walking down the road holding hands, they walked past her and stopped at the bus stop.  
  
Rei continued walking until she realized something, she new were she was going. This was when she and the commander and she would have there 'talks' down in the LCL tank." No more of those." she thought to herself.  
  
This was the first time she had cast a thought on the late Commander, she was glad he was gone. She, Rei Ayanima was no longer his puppet. She Rei Ayanami was free.  
  
As she walking down the street back to home she saw that same couple standing at the bus stop, this time they were kissing. She stopped in the middle of the street, staring at this event. Her eyes focused on their lips touching. They stopped kissing as the bus approached, it stopped at the bus stop and they got on, the bus then drove on leaving Rei standing on the side-walk.  
  
"Is that what I want to do with Ikari?" She pondered to herself as she walked back to her apartment. When she got back, she clumped herself back on the bed. She stared around at the grey walls and trash and dirty clothes.  
  
"So, I am the fourth."  
  
***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:6 Asuka, heart of stone?  
  
***  
  
Asuka sat watching the T.V, some stupid soap was on. Shinij was in his room thinking about Rei.  
  
After she was extracted, she never even said anything to him. She hardly even looked at him she just walked away. He now felt uncomfortable about Rei, he what she was, a clone. A clone for the SEELE organization and for his father. She was nothing more than a tool, just as he was.  
  
"Hey Shinij!" Asuka yelled from the living room.  
  
She got off his bed and walked through to the living room, he slumped himself down on the chair opposite to the couch Asuka was sitting on.  
  
"What, do I smell or something, sit beside me."  
  
Shinji was a little unnerved by this, but he knew arguing would just cause a fight. He got off his chair and sat down beside Asuka. She moved herself closer to Shinji, which further unnerved him.  
  
"Shinji, you know, we've never really talked about what happened in the Third Impact." Asuka said. Shinji's face wore a small frown.  
  
"Why would've we?"  
  
"Because it's important Dunkopf!" She shouted. She quickly regained her composure and tried to lower her voice when speaking to him.  
  
"Because I want to know where you were, and what happened to you."  
  
"But why?" Shiniji said in a confused tone.  
  
"Because I care! Don't you get it, I care! Oh god, why I am even bothering." Asuka got up from her chair and stormed of into her room. Shinji stayed in the living room, confused as ever.  
  
Asuka slammed herself down on her bed and put her head deep in the pillow.  
  
"Stupid Shinji. What does he think I am, some kind of uncaring gargoyle." Asuka felt something wet on her pillow. She raised her head and looked down, it was her tears.  
  
"Why am I crying? I don't really care what that idiot Shinji thinks, do I?" With that, she slumped her head back on to the pillow.  
  
The front door slid open, Misato and Rei walked in. They removed their shoes and walked through to the living room where Shiniji was still sitting.  
  
"Hi Misato." Shinji then turned round and saw Rei  
  
"Oh, eh, hi, r, Rei."  
  
"Hello Ikari." Her tone was the same bland, robotic voice as before but her body language was different. The way she walked, it was as if she was using as much movement as possible, as if she was trying to exercise the full extend of her freedom of movement.  
  
"Rei will be joining us for dinner, I'll cook, but first I'm going for a bath."Misato strolled over to the bath room and closed the door behind, seconds later the sounds of running water could be heard.  
  
"Where is Asuka?"  
  
"Oh, eh, she's, um, taking a nap, I think."  
  
"Good." With this Rei walked over to where Shinij wa sitting. She now stood right infront of him, staring at him in the same way she'd stared at the couple. She bent over and moved her head closer to his. There lips touched and she put her arms around him as the girl had done to the boy when the they were at the bus stop. Eventually, she pulled her head back. Shinij was bright red, he sat still and barely breathed.  
  
"I'm going for a drink, you want one?" Rei asked.  
  
"Umm, y , yeah, sure."  
  
Rei smiled at him before turning round and walking through to the kitchen.  
  
In the corner of the living room is the door to Asuka's bedroom. It was open just a crack, just enough to let someone who was looking see what was happening in the living room. Asuka stood in her room tears streaming down her eyes after seeing what had just took place.  
  
"You bitch! I'll kill you."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Ah the red head gone phsyco! What will happen next? R&R!!! Bye! Dark Eva! 


	7. Replacement Jealous Eyes

Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
  
Author's Rants: Hi all, this is the first introduction of a new character. I didn't take that long on this chapter (I hope). I'm trying to keep the balance of Action and Romance, so tell me if you think its working. And, still, believe it or not, I don't own GAINAX or Evangelion. Enjoy! Dark Eva!  
  
***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:7 Replacement.  
  
***  
            Third Cranial NERV, staff room. Maya is sipping away at her cup of coffee while pouring through some test data for the newly acquired Omega Eva Unit. The day after she'd been extracted Rei had successfully completed her reactivation test achieving a personal best, sync ratio. Now all Ibuki and Dr. Akagi have to do, is fit it with an internal battery incase the umbilical cable is severed. 

            Maya finished going through the test data. She sat back in her chair and relaxed a little. It wasn't often when she stopped working; she was like Ritsuko in that way: they both need something to do. As she was about to get up, the same thought that had been bothering her since Third Impact again flashed in her head.

"Why are we focusing so much effort on the Evas, there are no more Angels, and SEELE have been defeated, what is the commander ---"

            Dr. Akagi walked into the room. A tall, young man follow her through the door. They both sat down opposite to Maya.

"Hello Maya, this is your new colleague, Mr.Kazuya Kanto."

            Maya peered up from her notes and examined the man in front of her. He was tall and thin, with rugged features and a small stubble on his chin. He was wearing the same uniform as Aoba and Hyuga used to wear. Maya had realized that she'd been silent for too long.

"Please to meet you, I'm Maya Ibuki."

"Hey, I'm Kazuya Kanto. Just Kaz to my freinds though."

"Well, Mr. Kanto, I look forward to working with you." 

            Maya got up from her chair and walked out the staff room. Just as she'd gone through the door she muttered under her breath "Baka." It was something she'd picked up from Asuka.

  
***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:7 Jealous Eyes.

***  
  


            Third Cranial NERV, the Eva sync testing facility. The three pilots were in their simulation plugs, Ritsuko and Misato were watching from a view screen in the command facility. Maya and Kazuya were both typing on their consoles. Occasionally Kazuya would glance over to see if Maya was looking at him. Maya saw he was doing this, but paid no attention, she couldn't let Ritsuko think she was getting distracted by some boy.                                              

"It's good to have them all here again." Ritsuko said, smiling as she watched the three children in their Entry-Plugs.

"Yeah, just like the old days." Misato added. 

"But it's not like the old days, really." She thought to herself.

            She stared up at Fuyutsuki who now occupied the late Ikari's desk. He sat in the desk and clasped his hands in the same disheartening fashion Gendo did. It was not the first time Misato had noticed things like this. She'd walked into his room without knocking and saw him cradling a picture of Yui.

"How are the test results?" The commander asked.

"Shinji is holding at 83%. Rei at 78% and Asuka at 68%." Akagi said.

            Asuka heard the doctor's words, she'd been beaten, again. But by the two 'lovers', this sent fiery rasp down Asuka's whole body. The children left the simulation Plugs and got changed. They all met in the command centre were Ritsuko was standing with a print out of the test data.

"Shinij, Rei, that was good work." Akagi then turned round to Asuka, there was no compliment to give.

            Asuka's eyes straed over to the two other pilots. Her eyes had become very diluted and reflected colors more vividly now. The grays and whites of Shinji and Rei's uniforms show up in Asuka's eyes as greens.  
  


Shinji was the first to leave the command centre to go home. This left Asuka and Rei sharing an elevator up to the Geo front. In the elevator Rei was staring at Asuka straight in the eyes. Asuka saw this and was enraged.

"What are you looking at, Wonder Girl, thought you'd be more interested in Shinji's eyes. Or maybe his lips."

"Eyes of green, green of envy. Envy of me? Jealous Eyes." Rei spoke softly. She turned away from Asuka. 

"What are you blabbing on about, you stupid cow. Why the hell would I be jealous of a doll like you?"

            Rei span round fast and layed a sharp slap across Asuka's face. The pain shot all around Asuka's face and she went red.

"I am no one's doll." She said sternly. 

            The elevator bell rang and Rei stepped out leaving Asuka. The elevator door shut. And Asuka fell to the floor, laughing.

"You just keep thinking that, Wonder Girl."

***

            Misato Katsuragi had stayed in work a little late, she was going to welcome the new worker to the team. She had never met him before, so she was quite excited. She paced through the many corridors of the Nerv Headquarters until she finally came to the cowman facility. The doors slid open, Misato saw the boy chatting to Maya.

"Come on, please, just one drink." He pleaded, but Ibuki was having none of it.

"I said no, I-- have work to do." She put her head down and resumed her endless typing.

"I didn't no harassing young girls was in your new job description." Misato mused.

"I like to think of it as a perk. Hi, I'm Kazuya Kanto, Kaz to my freinds.

"Misato Katsuargi, pleased to meet you Kaz."

            They shook hands and during that spilt second Misato couldn't help but notice the boy's appearance. His figure and face, and even that stupid stubble all resembled Kaji. Misato hadn't realized how long she had been gripping the boy's hand. He was getting quite scared.

"Oh sorry, eh, I guess I'll see you around."

"Yeah, see you around."

            Misato turned round and briskly walked out the command facility. She got into her car and slammed her head against the wheel.

"That boy, he looks like you Kaji. And not just vaguely, he really looks like you, there are so many things I need to know."

            She stared around her car. Her face was expressionless. 

"But I'm not going to find out here."

She got out her car and slammed the door behind her.

***

            In commander Fuyutsuki's office, he and Dr. Akagi were deep in conversation. They weren't talking about the test results or even the new worker. They weren't discussing what they were going to do with the Evas. They were talking about commander Ikari.

"So where do you think he is Kouzo?"

"Where he always wanted to be, with her."

"I should've shot him while I had the chance."

"It would've made no difference; he still would've ended up with her. He just wanted to go out in a much grander fashion, a bullet to the head just wouldn't do."

"You're probably right." Ritsuko laughed.

            There was a buzz coming from the commander's console, someone was at the door. He looked at the screen on his desk, it was Major Katsuragi. He pressed a button which lit up a signal on the door outside, telling the Major she could enter. Ritsuko turned round and prepared to leave. The door slid open, now Ritsuko and Misato were facing each other. Misato saw the commander in the room then locked her eyes on Ritsuko.

"More secrets, just a different commander." Misato whispered.

            Ritsuko ignored her and pushed past her the door then slid shut. More jealous eyes. Misato then walked up to the commander.

"Yes Major." He said

"Sir, I need to know."

"Know what?"

"The truth. All of it."

            The commander let out a long sigh and walked behind his desk and sat in his chair. He clasped his hands in a 'Gendo-ish' fashion.

"O.K Major. The truth is...."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
I am an evil writer. Hope you liked this chapter and remember all comments are welcome. R&R!!! Bye! Dark Eva! 


	8. Kisses from a girl with a hollow heart

Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
  
Author's Rants: Lots of nice reviewers! Yay! Think I'm finally figuring out where this fic is going which is always a good thing. Anyway, here Asuka get's portrayed as a bit of bitch, but you still love her. Also the second part of this chapter contains some major explaining, so pay attention! Enjoy! Dark Eva!  
  
***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:8 A kiss from a girl with a hollow heart.  
  
***  
  


            Shinji Ikari was in the living room watching the television, or at least that's what it looked like he was doing. He was really thinking about Rei, and that kiss. She hadn't really talked to him after that, he wondered if it was something he had done. He heard a door open, it was only Asuka.

            Asuka walked through to the kitchen and got a soda out the fridge and walked back into her room, shutting the door hard behind her. She had spent a lot of time in her room lately; she barely even came out, only to eat and to get the occasional soda. Shinji hadn't noticed as he was too wound up in that kiss. Asuka slumped herself down on her bed and took a sip from her soda can. She too was thinking about 'Wonder Girl'.

            She thought about all her experiences in NERV, all of that staff and her life in the apartment with Shinij and Misato. Nobody really liked her, she thought. Rei and Shinji are together. Misato is too busy with her social life. No body cares. Just then a small penguin waddled through Asuka's door. 

"GO AWAY SHINJI, BAKA!" She screamed. She turned around and realized it was PenPen.

"How did you open the door?"

"Waaarrk!"

"Sure. You still care about me, don't you PenPen?"

The little penguin let out another 'wark' and waddled his way to Asuka's bed, he scampered up onto the mattress and cuddled up beside Asuka. She held him close. His feathers where smooth and warm. He fell asleep in her arms, she lay there stroking his feathers.

            About a half hour later she moved him aside and put the covers over him so he was warm and she left the room. She walked into Misato's room where the phone was. She noticed there was one message on it. She played it through and smiled. She looked round at the clock. She then left Misato's room and walked down the hall. She saw Shinji in his chair, watching T.V, she walked into the living room and lay down on the sofa.

"Hey Shinij, what ya watching?" She said sweetly.

"Oh, eh, just some cooking show."

            Asuka tried to contain her remarks to that statement, but was finding it hard.

".... whow... thats... eh. . .. .. nice." She said, half snickering. "So is 'Wonder Girl' coming round?"

"Rei? No, not that I know of, why?"

"Oh, no reason" She smiled innocently. She looked round at the clock again.

Then she leaped off the sofa and dived over to Shinji. She grabbed him by the shoulders and pulled him forward and starting kissing him. He put up a lot of resistance but she kept on going. About a minute later she let go and ran back into her room, laughing.

Shinji fell back into his chair and sighed. He noticed the answering machine the living room was blinking. The 'Delete message' button was flashing. Someone must have forgotten to delete the last message. He decided to play the message through before deleting it. He pressed the button.

"Hello Ikari, its Ayanami. Misato said it would be alright if I come over for dinner, I'll be round at about 4:30. See you later."

            Shinji looked at the clock, it was 4:40. He heard tears coming from behind him, he thought it was Asuka, but is wasn't.

"Why did you do that? With her? I don't understand." Rei ran out the apartment.

            The door slammed. Then Shinji heard the lock on Asuka's door click. He ran over to her door and started slamming it with his fists.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT ASUKA. YOU KNEW SHE WAS COMING, YOU KNEW. WHY!" He howled, tears streaming down his face.

            Inside Asuka's room, she was sitting on her bed holding PenPen, laughing histerically.

***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:8 Angels & Devils.

***  
  
            Misato katsuragi was sitting in her car, on top of the hill that gave her favorite view of the city. Her head was firmly pressed against the steering wheel. As she had asked for, the commander had told her the truth, all of it. She kept recalling the whole conversation over and over in her mind.

"Major Katsuragi, the truth is... that we, the 'Lilum' or 'humans' as we are more commonly know, are not the last of the angels. There are more."

"But that's impossible, the Dead Sea Scrolls say---" She was terrified.

"The Dead Sea Scrolls are the first of these new 'Angels'. The first Devil - Dijinn, is the Dead Sea Scrolls." The commander spoke plainly as if this news was old him.

"Commander I don't understand" She spoke, confused.

The Commander sighed. He hadn't expected her to understand, but she'd come too far not to know.

"In the year 2000 the First Angel, Adam, was discovered and started The second Impact. This organization, NERV, was formed to defeat the following Angels up to the 17th, which we have. Then the discovery of all of Humanity being the 18th Angel, lead us to the conclusion that we could not defeat all the angels without destroying ourselves. Now, when we were fighting the Angels, with every passing event the SEELE organization continually rewrote the Dead Sea Scrolls, at least that's what they told Commander Ikari and I. In reality the Dead Sea Scrolls rewrote themselves, to predict every event. They couldn't however, predict what Shinij would do during the Third Impact, that appeared beyond the power of Dijinn. This left a fork in the road, the Devil predicted we could either live together in relative harmony as one being or we would be cast back to Earth and live as we did. And to live as we did we need a threat, something to fight against, hence the Devils."

            Misato stood in aw at what the commander said, her mind raced.

"But if that's true and we were to live as before, then, shouldn't everyone be back."

"Ah, you mean Mr. Kaji. He made a choice, as did Commander Ikari. Their choice meant that they would remain in the place Third Impact took them, together."

"And Rei?"

"Yes, Rei Ayanami, I would've thought that was obvious, she didn't come back."

"What?!?"

"The Rei that's here now is the Forth Rei Ayanami, Rei IV. She is the SEELE's clone. A carbon copy."

"This is to much." Misato clutched her head with her hands. "and what will we do about the Ang- I mean Devils? And how will I tell Shinji and Asuka?"

"We will do what we have done already. When we are threatened we will retaliate against that threat. As for the pilots under your care, they are your responsibility, now I have told you everything, please leave, I have important work to do."

            Misato turned around and left his office.

            That is what happened in the office of Commander Fuyutsuki. Misato started the ignition on her car and drove of. She still wasn't sure how to tell Shinji. Or how he'd react. Would he still pilot the Eva? Do we fight Devils with the Eva? These thoughts and many more rushed through Misato's head. She parked the car and got out and into the elevator. She paused when she got to her door. She was afraid. Afraid of what Fuyutsuki had told her, afraid of what she had to tell Shinji and Asuka. Afraid.

 But she knew that she mustn't run away.

            The door slid open, she walked through and removed her shoes. She was about to call for the pilots, when she saw Shinji huddled outside Asuka's door. She walked over to him and put her arm on his shoulder. He raised at his head, she could see he'd been crying. They went into Shinji's room, Shiniji got into bed and Misato sat at the end of it. She sat there for two hours, until Shinji fell asleep. When she was sure he was asleep she left him alone.

            Misato decided that it was best to wait awhile before telling the pilots about what she'd been told. But something inside her told her she was just running away, again.

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
O.K, before I get flamed to hell, don't count out Shinij and Asuka yet. Hope you liked this chapter and the next is on its way. R&R!!! Bye! Dark Eva! 


	9. Preparation Weak acts from weak minds

Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
  
Author's Rants: Hi loyal readers *stares round at empty room*. Sorry I took so long on this chapter but I had to do a lot of research for this chapter so be appreciative and review (I was always so suttle.)And again, ME NO OWN EVA. Enjoy! Dark Eva!  
  
***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:9 Preparation.  
  
***

            Kazuya was sitting at his console, typing furiously. The good Doctor had told Maya and him that the test data for the Omega Eva had to be ready for today.

"What a bitch." He thought to himself as he ploughed through the seemingly endless list of data.

            Ibuki was in the command centre, working. She was at some meeting with Akagi and Fuyutsuki that he wasn't invited to. He felt still very much like an outsider even though he had been at NERV for a little over a week now. He got very jealous of Maya and Ritsuko's relationship, he never got any praise from 'the good doctor'. He had some suspicions that there apparent friendship ran a little deeper.

"Lesbians." he muttered.

"Did you say something Mr. Kanto?" Dr. Akagi inquired.

"Oh, erm, eh, well, no, I got, eh, caught up in my work." He squeaked.

"O.k. tell me when you're done with that data, the commander said we need it ASAP."

"No problems. Is Lieutenant Ibuki coming in today?"

            Dr. Akagi was just about to leave when she heard him asked this. She took off her glasses and laid them on the table, she then walked over to Kazuya and stared at him. Kazuya was getting scared, she just stood in front of him staring, he tried to avoid eye-contact with her, but it seemed impossible, her eyes followed his wherever he moved them. He was about to turn round and get back to his work when she finally broke the silence.

"Major Katsuragi tells me you've taken an interest in Miss Ibuki." Mused Ritsuko, over emphasizing the 's'es in 'Miss', in a serpent like fashion.

"I wouldn't say it was an interest, just -"

"I don't really care about what you would call it, all that I care is that Maya isn't distracted by 'boys' like you who are only after one thing!"

            With that, Dr. Akagi picked up her glasses off the table and strolled out the command centre, leaving a very bewildered Kazuya Kanto.

            Ritsuko walked down the vast corridors of the cranial NERV complex and reached the commander's office. She entered without knocking, the commander was bent over some papers on his desk, deep in thought. Ritsuko moved silently across the office and drew near to his desk.

"Yes Doctor?" He asked without lifting his head.

"Test data for Omega is nearly finished; all Evas are ready for dispatch at any time."

"Excellent. I have come to a descion Ritsuko."

"What do you mean, commander?"

"There's no point going through another battle like that we had with the angels. We will not wait to be destroyed, that was Ikari's way, not mine."

"I don't understand."

"We will attack the remaining Devils before they attack us."

"But sir," Ritsuko laughed. "We don't know what or where they are  ..."

"Chamos, Melchom, Behamoth, Dagon, Adramalek, Baalberith, Proserpine, Astaroth and ovcoruse Dijinn. The nine Devils of Exodus. Unlike the original Angels they will not act independently, they will come together. We will meet them before they reach us.

"Sir! Meet them where? How do you know this?" Ritsuko shouted confused.

            He opened one of the drawers in his desk and shuffled around in it until he produced a single piece of paper. He past it to Dr. Akagi she read over it:

'And the nine Devils: Chamos, Melchom, Behamoth, Dagon, Adramalek, Baalberith, Proserpine, Astaroth and Dijinn will march across the hills of the fruitful land, sent by those whose determination to unite everyone has only divided us. These nine will be met by three innocents, whose destiny's are left unwritten and …….'

            The rest of the text was too decade to read. Ritsuko scanned over the paper then handed it back to the commander.

"We will attack tomorrow."

"Yes sir."

***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 0:9 Weak acts from weak minds.

***  
            Shinji was in his room, lying on his bed. He tried to sleep but after what happened yesterday with Rei he couldn't. Rei hadn't spoken to him since. During a simulation he'd opened a com channel from his Eva to hers and tried to apologize. As soon as she saw the channel open she simply switched off her com systems, leaving Shinji even more hurt. He couldn't go on like this, he needed to do something, now.

            As for Asuka, her laughing had died down and her guilt began to show. She really did hate Ayanami, but she hated her because she loved Shinji. Does that mean she loved Shinji? Then why did she hurt him? Why does she always hurt the people she loves?

            These thoughts and more ran through Asuka's head as she lay on the sofa. Misato had just come through the door and confronted Asuka.

"That was a horrible thing you did to them Asuka." She said forcibly.

"What do you care? Shouldn't you be drunk by now?" Asuka replied.

"Don't always use that as an excuse to justify your actions." Misato sighed

"I don't have to justify anything, to you, or anyone!" With that Asuka stormed of to her room.

            Misato knocked on Shinji's door, no reply. Misato tried to open the door, but it was looked from the inside. She wasn't letting that stop her, she rammed herself into the door until it gave way and she flung into Shinji's room. And what she saw was pure horror.

            Shinji was sprawled over his bed, his arms hanging over this side. In his left hand he held a pocketknife. His wrists were slit; blood seeped down his fingers and dripped silently on to the floor.

"Asuka, come quick!!" Misato yelled desperately.

"What's happening?" She laid her eyes on Shinji's body "Oh no, Shinji!!" She squealed. 

            Shinji's  body lay silently, too silently for anyone who was alive. Then it dawned on Misato. He wasn't breathing.

  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -------------------------------  
Don't hate me. O.K readers, this is it, chapter 10 (next chapter, duh), will be the final installment of the Darkened Exodus: Evangelion saga. And I've put together this little prologue for it, Enjoy:

 Prologue for Finale:

For who would loose,

Though full of pain,

This intellectual being

The human brain.

Thoughts that wonder through forever,

Thoughts of power, love, joy and eternity.

Genesis Lost, Exodus found.

Power relinquished, darkness begun.

Between Love and hate.

Between Anger and Lust

Between Darkness and Light

Between the beginning and the End,

Lies the truth,

Darkened Exodus: Evangelion: The finale.


	10. The Finale Thank you and Goodnight

Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
  
Author's Rants: Well this is it. The final chapter, and it's a long one! I hope you've enjoyed reading this story and look to the bottom of the page for future stories I'm planning to do. So, for the final time … ENJOY! Dark Eva.  
  
***  
  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 1:0 The Finale  
  
***  
  


            Shinji Ikari lay silently on a hospital bed. His wrists had been covered with bandages but blood still seeped through and left the bandages stained. Beside him stood Misato, her eyes blood-shot from tears. When the ambulance came the paramedics said he would die. Luckily the skilled doctors at the NERV hospital had managed to stabilize him, barely. Misato sat next to his bed, clasping his hand tight. There was a knock at the door.

            Rei stepped in, her face had more expression in it than ever, unfortunately the expression was of sadness. She walked over to the bed and saw Shinji. Wires and tubes protruded from his skin all hooked up to various monitors that were giving out rhythmic beeps every few seconds. Rei leant over the bed and gazed at Shinji's motionless face. She moved her head further up the bed so it was just in front of his ear. Misato watched this and felt so bad for Rei.

"I'm sorry." Rei whispered to Shinji and then ran out the room.

            Misato's phone began ringing.

"Yes commander. What now? I understand. On my way."

            She put the phone away in hand bag. She stood up and gave Shinji a kiss on the forehead before leaving. As Misato left the hospital through the front doors, she noticed a familiar looking girl walking down the corridor leading to Shinji's room.

"Oh how you must feel now." She said out loud, unintentionally. Misato got in her car and drove away.

            Back in the hospital, the door to Shinji's room opened. Asuka walked through holding a vase of flowers. She lay the vase on the side table and spread all the flowers out to hide some of the monitors. 

            She sat in the chair previously occupied by Misato. She sat silently, she didn't know what to do, the last time she had been in a hospital like this was when her mother died. She thought to herself: if I am here, will Shinji die like Mama? She saw Shinji stir a little in the bed ad quickly rushed to his side.

"Oh Shinji, please wake up. Please, I need you, I'm sorry for what I did, I really am but please wake up. I need you. I love you." She covered her mouth with her hands after speaking those last words. "I do love you. I just …" Asuka ran out of the cold, sterile room, crying.

            Rei was waiting outside for Asuka, she had seen her go in. As Asuka reached the hospital door Rei confronted her. Asuka quickly regained her composure and stared Rei down.

"What do you want, Wonder Girl!" Asuka shouted, not even wanting a answer.

"Nobody loves you." Rei said sternly.

"What …"

"Just think, your mother had to kill herself because she couldn't even stand the sight of you. Kaji ran off with Misato and then didn't love either of you enough to come back and Shinji, well, just look what's happened to him because of you. Nobody loves you, nobody can and nobody will."

"That's not true." Asuka sulked. "… Shinji will."

"Shinji!" Rei laughed, Asuka had never heard Rei laugh before, it was cold and mocking. "That little brat. He doesn't know how to love anyone."

"But I thought, you, and Shinji -"

"Yeah so did I, then I realized what a bore he was, I can't believe that I actually kissed him, yuck!" Rei spoke as if she was disgusted by the very thought.

"But why where you here."

"Keeping up appearances, can't let Misato think I'm the cold hearted bitch. That position's already been filled by you Asuka." Rei gave out a laugh and skipped off leaving Asuka alone.

***  
            Third Cranial NERV, second command facility . It was now six o'clock. Both functional Evangelion pilots had been loaded into there Entry Plugs. Not a word had been exchanged between the first and second children for three hours. Although this was normal, Dr. Akagi sensed a greater degree of tension between Asuka and Rei than ever before. Just then, commander Fuyutsuki walked into the commander facility followed by Major Katsuragi. The commander took his seat at the top level of the centre and Misato stood beside Ritsuko, in front of Maya and Kazuya. Tensions high, between all.

"Major, if you would."

"Yes sir." Misato took in a deep breath. "Eva launch!"

            The two Evas sped up the catapults and landed outside the Geo front. Inside NERV Ritsuko was looking at the sync data.

"Rei is at 60% and Asuka is … 350%. Any hire and …"

"Not that a berserk Eva's power wouldn't be useful at a time like this." Misato added. Ritsuko didn't respond.

            Unit 2 and Omega marched up the Matshusiro hills, their umbilical cables knocking over trees on the way. Wild water melons grew on these hills, the farmers would harvest these just before summer's end. Summer's end had past long ago, no farmer's had been to harvest, all where dead, dying or in hiding. So the fruit of these hills was left untouched.

            Both units stopped after they reached the hills summit. Asuka gazed down on the land below the hills, sunset  turned the azure water of  the rivers into a tanned orange color. Suddenly, clouds hid the sun from view and the rivers shifted to a crude blue. From the clouds above came down nine rays of light, white as paper. These beams formed a circle round the hill the two Evangelion units stood on.  Slowly the nine pillars of celestial light disappeared leaving nine figures surrounding Asuka and Rei. Nine Devils: of power, wraith, lust, anger, Envy, sloth, greed, vanity and gluttony. Nine Devils, nine sins, nine jet black Mass production Evas each holding a black hilted sword.

"These bastards again. They may have changed color but they're still going back to hell." Asuka shouted as she drew her progressive knife.

Inside NERV Misato was worried about what Asuka had just said.

"But they didn't come from hell, they came from the sky, from God." She thought. Akagi let out a small laugh. "What in the hell's so funny Doctor?"

"Don't you get it?" Ritsuko tried to console herself. "The mass Production Evas, it seems the boys at SEELE just copied something the same as we did, and here are the originals." Ritsuko stretched out her hands as if to try and hug the nine Devils. Misato grabbed the microphone.

"listen you two, you can do this, do it for Shinji."

            Back in the hospital Shinji was tossing and turning violently in his bed. The on-call nurse saw this and opened his Morphine drip, this calmed him back down into a deep sleep.

            Asuka charged down the hill, trailing a cloud of dirt behind her. The first one she lunged at had the Kanji symbol for 'Lust' embedded on its chest in red. Asuka stabbed her Evas hand through the Devils throat, decapitating it. It's broken body sank to the floor spewing blood all over the melons.

            Shinji's head started to ache, he felt something trying to tear apart his mind.  His eyes opened, he was a floor surrounded by nothing. The pain shot through his body and curled up trying to resist what was hurting. In his mind a word started to from in his head in crimson red letters. 

{LUST}

            Rei used the jets on the back of her Eva to burn two of the Devils bodies, there mangled  bodies seeped to the ground and mixed together in a melted mess.

            Shinji felt his skin curled, it was like someone was burning his body all over. His skin felt crisp and raw. He looked at his arms, no burns, but the pain. He howled in agony but there was no one there. More words.

{ANGER}

{ENVY}

            Two of the Devils grabbed Unit 2 and restrained it, a third one impaled Unit 2 in the stomach, piercing it straight through, blood spilled from both sides of the Eva. Inside the Plug, Asuka clasped her stomach with one hand.

"ARRRGHH! I'll kill you, SWINEHUNT!!".

"Her sync ration nearing 95%, it's too close Major." Ritsuko shouted. Misato didn't reply.

            Unit 2 grabbed the hilt of the sword and pulled it free, leaving a slit through the Eva's body. She swung at the attacking Devil, gashing it from shoulder to hip. The upper diagonal of its body fell to the side, leaving the lower section standing. She grabbed the to other Evas by the heads and smashed their skulls together, the head exploded on contact.

{VANITY}

{SLOTH}

{GLUTTONY}

            Shinij felt someone moist trickle down the side of his cheek coming from his ear, blood.

"Oh god, Unit 2 ratio is at 400%, Asuka!" Ritsuko squealed.

"Mama?" Asuka asked from inside the Plug. "I'm glad you're here."

            Unit 2 bent over, clasping its head with its hands, as if it was in pain. Eight giant silver wings sprouted from its back and lifted the Eva. A glowing light surrounded the Eva and nearly blinded Asuka. Its wings shimmered in the light, each feather had its own aura, giving the Eva a set of eight rainbows. "Is this heaven?"

            The three remaining Devils began recoiling in pain, clasping their heads so hard there ears began to bleed. Their jet black skin turned a stone gray and they stood silent. The light surrounding Unit 2 engulfed the three Devils and Omega, followed by a huge explosion.

{WRAITH}

{GREED}

{POWER}

{GOODBYE}

            Inside the command facility the NERV staff where cheering, excluding Misato.

"Ritsuko, what about the Evas?" Misato asked coldly. Dr. Akagi walked over to the control port.

"Rei's life signs confirmed and Asuka … oh no. "

            Ritsuko brought up the internal Entry-Plug, the screen appeared on the main frame. It sowed an empty chair.

The pain stopped, Shinji got to his feet and stared around into the emptiness. 

"Hello again."

"Gotten-tag Shinji" 

***  
Darkened Exodus: Evangelion  
Episode 1:0 Thank you and goodnight .

***  
            The field of flowers of various flora shimmered in the light from the setting sun. Asuka and Shinji strolled through the flowers holding hands. Asuka ran ahead and picked a purple petunia and put it in her hair. She ran back to Shinji who was gazing around at the field.

"You like?" Asuka  giggled.

"It's lovely Asuka." Shinij looked deep into her eyes. Asuka blushed. "You know this isn't real Asuka." She cuddled into his arm.

"It's real enough for me or is their someone you'd rather be with." Asuka looked down to the ground.

"You mean Rei, no. She never meant it. Do you?"

"Of course I do dunkopf." Asuka laughed.

            They walked on through the field until they reached a small log cabin. It was a small pine wood house, with a small burnt out fire outside. Behind the cabin was a fenced off field with cows, buffalo and sheep grazing around. A small lamb strayed from its mother and put its head through the fence, looking at the two children. It tilted its head before returning to its mother. Asuka and Shinji stood watching the little lamb return to its heard.

"So I'm guessing leg of lamb for dinner?"

"Oh Asuka."

Shinji put his arms around Asuka. They moved there heads closer together until there moist lips touched gently. They held each other in there embrace for what seemed forever until they let go.

"Shinji…"

"Yes Asuka."

"Your stepping on my foot."

"I'm sorry"  

  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
            Well that's it. I've had loads of fun writing this story and I hope you've had as much fun reading it. Turning to the future, I've had a lot of ideas for possible Evangelion fics; however I will be leaving this Genre for a while to pursue other fandoms, such as: 'Final Fantasy VIII' and 'Charmed'.

When I do come back to Eva, here is a list of a few things I'll be doing:

Seven – A horror fic about one of the NERV staff who is committing muders based on the Seven Deadly Sins.

I can't live without you - Asuka / Shinji fic set in the alternate universe Shinji dreamt up in the last episode of the Evangelion series.

Penny from the block – The second from my infamous song fic saga. PenPen's rendition of 'Jenny from the Block.' I could see it topping the charts.

            Again, thanks for reading and Goodbye!


End file.
